<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminals by Raqck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055432">Criminals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raqck/pseuds/Raqck'>Raqck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raqck/pseuds/Raqck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a group of criminals called Phoenix that have given each of their members code names. Two of Pheonix’s members develop an attraction towards  each other despite the rules that goes against this. "We're just two sad, shitty people. I fucked you over. You fucked me over. It's funny how one night that shouldn't have happened can completely change your life, don’t you think?" ... "I still hate you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that all chapters are very much unofficial, do not have proper formatting, have not been edited and my storyline is in shambles right now. I’m only posting this because I want to be more active here :)<br/>Please enjoy, regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENT*<br/>(Pretty much every character besides Levy is OOC)</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Two Weeks Ago</p><p>"Alright idiots, huddle. Or gather. Or whatever you want to call it." Nishio spoke, waving for his assassins to make their way over to the seats layed out in front of a mini stage in their base. </p><p> </p><p>Info: Natsu Dragneel. Also known as "Nishio" for a code name. Unidentified at the moment. Highly wanted by police with a reward of $1,000,000. Known for his large body count, height of 6'2 and pink hair. Kills by burning victims alive. Tends to leave behind a daisy on his victims corpses. Wears a tight black shirt with brown trim, black and yellow overcoat, scarf belt, dark gray sweatpants and black military boots. Age: 26, strongest member of Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p>"Yo, Natsu why are we having another meeting? There was one yesterday." A deep, scratched voice spoke from the small crowd of murderers. </p><p> </p><p>Info: Gajeel Redfox, also known as "Nerren" for a code name. Unidentified at the moment. Highly wanted by police with a reward of $600,000. Known for his height of 6'3 and long dark hair. Kills by beating victims to death or ripping out their hearts with his bare hands. Tends to leave behind a heads up penny on his victims corpses. Wears old, oversized white shirt, jeans and black military boots. Age: 23, 5th strongest in Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p>"No, Gajeel. This is not my meeting. This is  Levy's conference." Natsu spoke, sitting in a chair off to the side and chewing on a wooden stick. A short girl with shoulder-length light blue hair appeared. She had a sort of unreadable expression and seemed to be sweating.</p><p>"Hey guys. So I have news. Like big news. And uh... you might not be so happy about it..." she spoke, her nervousness beginning to show.</p><p> </p><p>Info: Levy McGarden. Also known as <br/>"Aoni" for a code name. Unidentified at the moment. Known for her height of 5'3. Kills by poisoning victim using different deadly chemicals and toxins. Tends to leave behind a paper heart on her victims corpses. Wears an orange sweater dress, black stockings, purple headband and black flats. Age: 22. 7th strongest in Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! Shut up and spit it out already!!" A girl with long, dark blue hair spoke. She sat with crossed legs, leaning back in a chair in the back of the group.</p><p>"Shut up, this takes courage!" Levy retorted unhappily. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to her side. She shaped a dome with her arms over her stomach and smiled awkwardly. "So, uh. We'll be having a new member in about nine months..." </p><p> </p><p>Info: Wendy Marvell. Also Known as "Lima" for a code name. Discovered once and wanted by police for a reward of $100,000. Known for her younger age and attractive appearance. Tends to leave behind hand made bracelets on her victims corpses. Kills by running victims into all sorts of traps. Wears gray-ish, green leggings, flimsy white t-shirt, sports bra and sneakers. Age: 20.<br/>~~~</p><p>"Tell me something I don't know!!!" Wendy complained, feeling that her time was being wasted. Gajeel's jaw dropped, he was in total disbelief. Levy clenched her fist in annoyance and held up a small pregnancy stick. </p><p>"I'm being serious!! There's a human infant in my stomach!! I don't know what to do!!!" She yelled at the group of seven. A woman stood up from the crowd and placed a hand on her hip. </p><p>"I'll tell you what to do. Either get an abortion or give birth! It's a no brainer. Just don't regret it." The woman waved as she turned around to leave. "Anyways I'm out, I have things to do." She finished before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Info: Juvia Lockser. Also known as "Emei" as a code name. Discovered once and highly wanted by police with a reward of $500,000. Known for her excessively attractive figure and melodic voice. Kills by drowning or water boarding victims. Tends to leave beautiful stones on her victims corpses. Usually wears short navy dress with turtle neck, thigh high black stockings, a dark blue winter hat and black heels. Age: 23, 3rd strongest in Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p>Two more people stood up. Their eyes met from the synchronized movement and they walked in opposite direction.</p><p>"Come back here." Natsu demanded. Juvia and the other two members paused and looked back at him. They took their time walking back as they were told. Natsu glared and stared at Gajeel. "Gajeel, you are responsible for everything that happens with this matter from here on out. Levy, you too. I have no opinion, do as you like. But as a very obvious given, romance and intimate interactions between the members of Phoenix will now be banned." He finished. Wendy stood up.</p><p>"What happens if we disobey?" She asked simply. Natsu sent a scowl her way and stood up as well. </p><p>"The same thing that always happens when you do." He waved with the back of his hand on his way out. The last two members looked at each other, scowled and walked away in opposite directions once more. </p><p> </p><p>Info: Jellal Fernandez. Also known as "Jerome" for a code name. Unidentified at the moment. Known for his stealth, eye tattoo and torture methods. Kills by suffocating or strangling victims. Tends to leave a four leaf clover on his victims corpses. Wears tight beige shirt with knee-length flaps, a dark green over coat. A thick, long, dark blue shawl. Dark gray sweatpants and black military boots. Age: 24, 2nd strongest in Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Info: Erza Belserion/Scarlet. Also known as "Bethel" for a code name. Unidentified at the moment. Known for her strength and unique outfit. Kills by shooting or slicing the throats of victims. Tends to leave the petal of a black rose on her victims bodies. Wears a black dress with golden accents. Skin tight on the torso, turtle necked, no sleeves, mid-thigh length short skirt piece. Separate arm sleeves with metal gauntlets. Gauntlets have built in weapons. Carries around large sword at times. Age: 23, 4th strongest in Phoenix.<br/>~~~</p><p>One Day Later</p><p>"Reports say the body was left with a glass pebble lodged in its hand. Victim was a man in his early twenties. With blonde hair and yellow eyes. This man was identified as Jackal Spriggan of the Spriggan family..." The large TV in the middle of the building  sounded loudly. Some members of Phoenix stood around it, others doing their own activities. Most ate food they picked up from the building's kitchen. The building wasn't huge but also wasn't tiny. Although, it was home to seven. </p><p>"Yo, where'd Natsu go?" Gajeel asked Juvia, leaning an arm on her shoulder and puffing out a ball of smoke from the cigarette wedged between his teeth.</p><p>"Dunno. He left really early without saying anything. He's probably gonna go find that newbie who killed the man in the news." She responded, taking it from his mouth and inhaling some for herself. "You shouldn't smoke so early in the morning." Gajeel shrugged.</p><p>"Whatever. You act as if you didn't just do it too." He walked away to find Levy. </p><p>BAM</p><p>The building's doors slammed open, a large foot appeared behind them. Natsu lowered his leg and grabbed his cigarette from his mouth, sticking out his tongue and pressing the butt down to put it out. He threw the remains of the burnt cigarette in a trash can nearby and swung his arm forward. A man stumbled and nearly fell from being shoved forward. </p><p>"Listen up." He began with a roaring voice, grabbing the attention of all of his comrades. "This is our new little friend."</p><p> </p><p>Info: Gray Fullbuster. (Currently) Also known as "Denver" for a code name. Undiscovered by police at the moment. Known for the large black markings around the right side of his body. Kills by decapitating victims. Tends to leave a small wooden cross on the bodies of his victims. Wears a navy, black and white overcoat, black sweats and boots. Age: 23, (Currently the 5th strongest in Phoenix, moving everyone afterwards a tier down.)<br/>~~~</p><p>"His name is Gray Fullbuster and he specializes in decapitation. His code name will be Denver. He hasn't killed many so try not to freak him out. Especially you, Jellal." Natsu pointed a finger at the tall man. Jellal scowled at him and stuck out his tongue. </p><p>"Whatever. Just because he killed a few people doesn't mean he should have the qualifications for our group, right?" Jellal asked calmly. Natsu ignored him completely and looked back at the group. </p><p>"Juvia, you're going to be his tour- oh and show him how it is around here. Get started now." He demanded, pushing Gray towards her and walking to his usual seat in the building.</p><p>"Why me?" She complained quietly. Gray noticed everyone staring at him and bowed quickly. </p><p>"Nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along." His expression didn't change much.</p><p>"No one gets along around here, Denver. We only put up with each other." Juvia told him, feeling more irritated by the second. She began walking to a pair of large doors across the room, which led to the back of the building (named Phoenix). Everyone walked away, not caring much for their new member. Gray followed Juvia, unexpecting of what her personality was like. </p><p>Later That Night</p><p>"So I've called you guys in today to discuss a new goal. Yes, I understand we have been having a shit ton of meetings lately; but know that it's not like I want this many either." Natsu ran a hand through his hair and sighed in annoyance of his own demands. </p><p>"So what is it? Is romance allowed again?" Wendy asked, she was bored and tired. She wanted to sleep. </p><p>"No." He glared at his comrade and rolled his eyes. "Starting right now, you will be put in pairs of two based on things I am not going to share. Obviously Levy and Gajeel will be on one team-" </p><p>"Ooooh!!! Does that mean I can be with Wendy or Erza!!!??" Juvia exclaimed excitedly. Gray raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he had seen her so giddy. He didn't think she would be that kind of person. </p><p>"No, Juvia. You will be put in pairs of female and male. In the past, there were two members named Lucy and Mira. When we tried out the groups thing for the first time, they wouldn't stop talking about boys and nail polish, they let a victim escape." Wendy gasped lightly. Such a thing was given punishment in Phoenix. And punishment was never given; But when it was, it was harsh. </p><p>"Hey but that doesn't even make sense!!! How do you expect some of the idiots here to not fall in love if they're with the opposite gender!?" Wendy yelled, pointing to Gajeel and Levy across the room. Everyone stood far apart from each other around the room surrounding Natsu. Besides Gajeel and Levy who sat together calmly at a table. </p><p>"If any of you are to feel any intimate or romantic emotions towards your partner, you are to make sure those feelings subside." Everyone besides Gajeel and Levy nodded in unison. A hand raised in the air. Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gray. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Juvia asked him. He looked around at the eyes that were stuck to him from around the room. </p><p>"Do I not have to raise my hand?" He asked, slowly lowering his arm. </p><p>"No, what the fuck?" Juvia chuckled and looked back forward. "Just talk." Gray cleared his throat. </p><p>"What happened to the group before this one?" He announced in a question. <br/>Every eye in the room landed on him once more. A small tense silence shortly fell. <br/>What the hell was happening? <br/>Juvia walked over to him and gripped his arm. She dragged him outside Phoenix and shoved him away from her when they reached the green grass outside. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes!" Juvia yelled at him. She caught herself and took a deep breath. "I guess... I forgot to tell you. The old group is something we don't talk about around here."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Shut up and let me explain." She glared at him and sat down on the stone steps of Phoenix. "The old group was called Quator. It consisted of a few members, much like the one today. Mira Jane, Lucy, Laxus, Romeo, Lisanna, Jellal, Natsu and Bixslow. I don't know much but I'm sure that Natsu was the leader then as well. He was in a relationship with one of the members called Lucy Heartfilia. And that's why romance was allowed at the time." Her voice gradually quieted down. "Something happened while they went out as a group. Maybe it was for dinner or a drink or something. I'm not sure, but bad people found them. People who had held grudges against them. All of which was normal since they were assassins. People who kill for a living. The members of the previous group got along. And something happened to one of them. All I was told last was that two days later, Natsu woke up in the middle of the night to find that every remaining member in the building..." she scowled and looked away from the ravenette. "Had completely vanished." Gray's eyes widened. Who could have possibly done that? To them of all people? "The only person left was Jellal who had just woken up as well. Since then, not a human in the country has layed an eye on any of them. This was three years ago. Most think they're dead al-..." she paused suddenly and fiddled with the end of her dress. She blinked rapidly and pressed two fingers against her lips. "Crap, I've said too much." She began standing up to go back inside. Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.</p><p>"How do you know all of this!?" He asked her sternly.</p><p>"Jellal explained a while back. Now let me go." She slapped his hand away and walked back inside. "Get back inside." She demanded. The two entered together. Gray began sweating and bowed to Natsu and Jellal. </p><p>"I apologize. I was being inconsiderate." Jellal scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms. He rolled his eyes and scowled at the floor. </p><p>"Are you all done? Can I announce the groups now?" Natsu glared at the assassins in front of him. Everyone nodded and tensed up. "Right." He adjusted himself. "Starting off, we obviously have Gajeel and Levy. Next there's Gray and Juvia, due to the fact that Juvia is his tour." Juvia scowled and hunched in her seat. </p><p>What a disappointment.</p><p>"Wendy will be on my team." Wendy flinched. Gajeel patted her head sympathetically and chuckled.<br/>"And Jellal will be with Erza." He finished. The two looked over at eachother. "I expect each of you to stay by the other's side at all times. Even when you're just going out shopping. We're gaining more enemies. The government will soon get official word of our existence and when they do..." he crossed his arms, his muscles expanding. "Things will get dangerous. They'll do anything in their power to put us down. Especially since they are our target."</p><p>Present Day</p><p>"I told you to hurry up! You're not the only one with a blatter!!" Jellal yelled at his partner. </p><p>"Shut up blueberry! I don't care if you just had tacos, spicy chips, chili and a shit load of milk! I'm taking my time!" Erza yelled back, perfecting her mascara and finishing up. </p><p>"We have to finish the assignment within the next twenty minutes and it takes ten minutes just to get there!!" He yelled again, pounding on the door. </p><p>"Oi, shut the fuck up or I'll put a bullet in your head!!!" Gajeel's deep voice rang through the hall. </p><p>"You shut the fuck up, too, metal brain!!!" Jellal kicked the bathroom door. It opened with a creek and Erza casually walked out. "Jesus Christ what took you so long!!?" He shoved her out of the way, earning a scowl and ran inside. He exited within a minute and they immediately booked it for the victim. Levy stared at their disappearing silhouettes from a distance. Something was going on with them. What could it be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed please leave a comment letting me know if I should continue, it helps! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>